


One Year Later

by JustWriting



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Post-Game, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriting/pseuds/JustWriting





	One Year Later

December 24th.

Akihiko stood looking at the fountain in the center of the Paulownia Mall as couples and families bustled past him, the space beside him empty.  
He felt like only a few days had passed since she was by his side, filling his world with laughter and happiness that he hadn’t experienced for years, while also giving him so many new experiences. He reminisced about how adorable she was using an excuse of the cold to get closer to him. Now, his Christmas would once again be spent alone. 

Looking down at the item in his hands he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. It was a small present containing jewelry he bought one day absentmindedly. “Told you I’d buy you something new every year.”

He could picture her face in his head if she were to receive this. Her smile would be so beautiful, it always was.

A smile, that he would never see again.


End file.
